Diarmait Character Sheet
Diarmait Sucach mac Aeda the laughing warrior ---- ---- History and Background Diarmait mac Aeda is the brother of Etain inghean Aeda, the mother of Fintan mac Find, who would become the magus Marcus Severus Scriptor Carminis. Diarmait left the valley when Fintan was still a babe only two years of age. He took service with several lords for short periods of time and then returned to the valley when Fintan was seven years old. Finding the lad well-established at the monastery and with a lifestyle not suited to child-rearing, Diarmait left the boy where he found him, after providing a donation of money in memory of his sister. But life in the valley was not to his taste. In 1203, he left again thinking to return in year or two. It did not happen, campaign followed campaign, invader followed raider, and Diarmait Sucach, Laughing Diarmait, as he came to be known, was in the thick of it, fighting first here and then there, making his living and losing an eye. He did not return until 1215, hard on the heels of news that Glendalough had been ravaged - as indeed it had in 1214. He came looking for his nephew, only to learn that the boy had been taken in 1205 by a monk named Brother Julius. It took two years, but he found Brother Julius, the hermetic magus Julius Parvo Elemento, and his nephew, now known as Marcus. After a little negotiation, he joined the covenant and became the protector of his nephew. So Brother Julius and Brother Marcus were accompanied by Diarmait Sucach as they made their miniature pilgrimages around the isles. When Marcus left the covenant upon completely his apprenticeship, Diarmait naturally went with him. ---- ---- Physical Appearance Although, Diarmait Sucach (Diarmait the Merry or Laughing Diarmait) is a truly cheerful man, happy and joyful, his name Sucach, comes from his disconcerting habit of laughing maniacally as he charges into combat. He resembles Marcus, although he is in much better shape physically, strong and healthy even at the age of 41. His long hair is often braided if he is expecting combat. His missing eye adds dash and character to his face. His typical armament is a longsword and round shield, with a javelin or two to throw as he charges. ---- ---- Virtues and Flaws *Wanderer, +0, Social Status *Reserves of Strength, +1, General *Warrior, +1, General *Carefree, -1, Personality *Missing Eye, -1, General Characteristics *Intelligence: -2, a few too many blows to the head *Perception: 0 *Strength: +2, strong arms (1 aging point) *Stamina: +2, good wind (1 aging point) *Presence: +1, striking looking *Communication: 0 *Dexterity: +1, quick hands *Quickness: +1, long legs Abilities (Score/Exp) Age at start is 41, +50 eps for Martial abilities: *Irish Gaelic, Military Terms, 5/0 *Anglo-Saxon, Military Terms, 1/8 *Danish, Military Terms, 1/0 *Norman French, Miltary Terms, 1/0 *Norwegian, Military Terms, 1/0 *Scots Gaelic, Military Terms, 1/0 *Welsh, Military Terms, 2/0 *Animal Handling, 2/0 *Area Lore (Long Mynd), 1/2 *Athletics, 3/0 *Awareness, 4/0 *Brawl, 3/0 *Carouse, 3/0 *Charm, 1/7 *Chirurgery, 2/0 *Craft, Armourer, 1/0 *Craft, Cook, 1/0 *Etiqutte, Military, 3/0 *Folk Ken, Irish Free non-nobles, 3/0 *Hunt, 2/0 *Leadership, 4/0 *Music, Singing, 1/0 *Ride, 3/0 *Single weapon, Longsword, 5/0 *Stealth, 4/0 *Survival, 4/0 *Swim, 2/0 *Teaching, 0/4 *Throwing weapon, Javelin, 3/0 Decrepitude (Score/Exp) *Decrepitude 0 (4) **Perception (1) **Intelligence (1) **Stamina (1) **Strength (1) in 1221, Diarmait is 41 years of age, 8 years of aging rolls: *35, 5+4=9, Apparent age +1 *36, 6+4=10, 1 aging point in Stamina *37, 2+4=6, Apparent age +1 *38, 4+4=8, Apparent age +1 *39, 5+4=9, Apparent age +1 *40, 7+4=11, 1 aging point in Strength *41, 3+5=8, Apparent age +1 *42, 16+5=21, 1 aging point in Perception and Intelligence *Winter 1222, turns 43, roll is:2+5=7, apparent age +1 Category:Person Category:NPC Category:Grog